Marco's paradise
by Masternica
Summary: Marco and Star are reunited with an old friend who will take them on a journey full of carnal pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Marco's paradise.

Good morning my friends. They will wonder why I decided to cancel my previous fic. Well the truth is that I missed writing lemon. Now, without waiting, let's start at once.

Chapter 1: The reunion.

Pov. from Marco:

After our worlds combine something extremely weird happened. Just one day after the creation of the new world The marks on the cheeks of Star and her family reappeared. Fortunately Glossarick also returned.

It turns out that magic is a force that originates from the life force of living beings. As long as there are living beings there will always be magic. It was then that upon realizing they could not destroy the magic. The Butterfly family decided to create an organization that would make sure that Nadia would never abuse her again. So the Magical Police was born. Of which also I am part.

End of the Pov.

One day like any other Marco and Star were on a date at the beach they were both on a towel taking milkshakes without realizing that behind them there was a mysterious woman with purple hair and dark skin watching them from a beach chair.

-Hahaha. My God, Marco, you always make me laugh. "Star said after Marco told him a joke about his favorite show.

-If good it would be better to cleanse you-said Marco who with a wet wipe began to clean the milk malted Star's face.

-Oh Marco but what a good boyfriend you are.-said the mysterious woman who had approached them.

-Excuse Miss but I do not think we know. -Said the young Diaz.

\- silly little boy. I am Heckapoo, "said the woman, surprising both young people.

-Sure they wonder how he survived the destruction of magic.-said the ex-demon.

-I do not care how you survived. I know you're here to steal Marco. Well, I'm sorry, sergeant. Because I'm not going to leave ...- Star said annoyed before Heckapoo took her by the shoulders and gave her a perverted tongue kiss of those that are usually seen in porn movies.

As expected, Marco was very flushed. I bring his hands to his crotch when he realizes his erection. Moment when Heckapoo finished the kiss.

-Star dear, we do not have to fight. As someone who was with Marco for 16 years, I can assure you that Marco is too much man for just one woman. Come with me. I can think of a funny thing we can do, "said the purple-haired woman.

After the beach. Heckapoo took Marco and Star to his house by the beach.

"Are you a model?" Marco said when he saw some magazines where Heckapoo appeared.

-Yes and you're lucky because Star and I have a surprise for you.-Said the purple-haired woman. Then she and Star appeared modeling a beautiful lingerie set each. If Marco was red before, now he looked like a tomato and his manhood threatened to destroy his pants. Realizing this. Both Succubus crouched and unbuttoned their beloved's pants.

-Oh my goodness. It's the most beautiful penis I've seen. "Star said before she and Heckapoo began to give pleasure to Marco's ten inches of virility. Star was a novice when it came to sex. But her dark-skinned friend was willing to give him the guidance she needed. Finally Marco let his semen out on his lovers.

-Delicious. Now tell me Star ready to stop being a virgin.-Said the purple-haired woman. While Marco positioned his penis in front of Star's anxious pussy.

-Please Marco. Already puts your precious penis in my hungry pussy. - said the Blonde then without losing more time. Marco introduced his manhood into Star making her moan after Star had never had sex with anyone before as Marco's glorious manhood stretched and widened the interior of her intimacy. She felt that she was being elevated to paradise. Marco finally reached climax but by then Star's fluids had already spilled 3 times.

-Well, it's time for you to relive the sex you had with my clones but this time it will be with the original Heckapoo.-Heckapoo said then Marco started fucking the milf while she rubbed her huge breasts in her face. Whether it was a milf like Heckapoo or a Chick like Star, Marco's cock loved it just as with Star Heckapoo he felt an enormous pleasure, One that none of his lovers had been able to replicate. Like Star the ex-demon had three orgasms before Marco got cum inside.

The next day:

"Then casting a spell that allowed Heckapoo a spell that allowed him to resurface like a human?" Marco said to a certain blue man.

-Of course. She is probably the least corrupt member of the high commission. And Star, do not worry about the changes in your body. It happens every time a woman of Mewni loses her virginity, "said Glossarick.

-And at what time express concern.-Star said abmirando his new and curvilinear figure in the mirror.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's paradise.

Good morning my friends. They will wonder why I decided to cancel my previous fic. Well the truth is that I missed writing lemon. Now, without waiting, let's start at once.

Chapter 2: Surprise.

Our story today starts with Marco and Star having a double date with Tom and Janna.

-I can not believe that you two have had a trio with Heckapoo.-said Tom.

-Yes whatever. What really surprised me was that our parents did not get angry. "Marco said.

\- Not me, I agree with the constitution of the new world. Polygamy is legal as long as all parts of the relationship are in agreement. "Said Star.

-If good changing the subject. How are you doing? "Marco said.

-Fantastic. Brother Janna and I have the same taste. We both like sadomasochism, Gore movies and heavy metal, "said Marco's demon friend. Just at that moment, Star's cell phone rang.

-Hello. Ah, Heckapoo, let's go there. "Star said, answering the call.

\- Was Heckapoo? - Marco asked.

-If she and I had planned a little surprise for your birthday party. To which we must go at this moment. Goodbye guys have fun with your heavy metal. "Said Star saying goodbye to her friends.

Later, that day. Star took her boyfriend to his home which was the same house where his parents lived. Nevertheless they were traveling visiting the wonders of the New World. So Marco had the house just for him and of course his lovers too.

-Well Marco, stay here and open the gifts that your parents sent you.- said Star before going to prepare for the surprise of her boyfriend.

Marco was surprised at how much Star had changed. Before the trio with Heckapoo she was very possessive now seemed to excite the idea of having orgies. But the change had also occurred physically. Star had grown her breasts and her butt had gotten a little bigger. You could say that he had started to become a milf like Heckapoo.

-Well, I really can not say that I do not like it.- said young Diaz. While he was still opening his gifts. Mostly memories his parents had bought from their trips, a Viking helmet, a Hawaiian tikki and that sort of thing.

-Oh frame. You can upload love now. "Said the seductive voice of Heckapoo and young I do not hesitate to obey.

Upon entering his room Marco found a surprise as sexy as curious. In addition to her regular lovers, Star and Heckapoo in their room were also Jackie and her new friend Chloe. All dressed as playboy bunnies.

-Sounded to see me darling.-said Jackie.

-Well now that you mention it. If this is something shameful but how you and Chloe spend a lot of time together ...- Marco said before Jackie's new friend kissed him.

-Marco that you are innocent. Jackie and I are only friends with rights. And there is room for more in our relationship. "Chloe said. once again Marco's hormonal instincts took control of his person.

The first to play with Marco were Heckapoo and Star. The latter was positioned on Marco's face so that he would give her clit kisses while Heckapoo rode his cock. Their breasts bounced from one place to another like bouncing balls after a few minutes. Marco gets cum inside Heckapoo and then inside Star.

A few minutes later it was the turn of Jackie and Chloe both were put in the same place as Star and Heckapoo and due to their bisexual nature both girls kissed while Marco fucked for her it was a wonderful sensation to kiss while a cock alpha like Marco He profaned without mentioning that seeing this scene made Marco fuck them harder. In young Diaz there was a real festin with his lovers. Penetrating them, fondling and kissing them. After a while Marco fell asleep in his bed when the girls took the opportunity to take a picture next to Marco's penis. Making sure everyone saw their adorable face and sexual body each one took a picture and sent it to their online contacts.

End for now ...

Good friends sorry for the delay but a failure with the company that provides the internet and we spent almost two days without it. Well, I hope you liked it, I am a masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco's paradise.

Good morning my friends. They will wonder why I decided to cancel my previous fic. Well the truth is that I missed writing lemon. Now, without waiting, let's start at once.

Chapter 3: Wong whore.

Our story today starts inside a limousine. But not just any Limousine, but the one owned by Brittney Wong. Former classmate of Star and Marco. The Asian girl had become a business woman. In charge of the company of his family. However, she and the former members of her Cheerleading team had decided to pause in their daily routine. Due to a photo that Star had sent to all his contacts.

-Maldicion, look nothing else that penis should measure about 10 inches.-Sabrina said looking at the photo of Star next to Marco's penis.

-Brittney you will not think that Marco has such a big penis or if.- said one of Brittney's companions.

-Of course not. Surely Star is just trying to fool us. "Brittney said finally Brittney's limousine stopped right in front of Marco's house.

-Very well, Butterfly. I do not know what the hell you're up to but your photoshop does not fool anyone. "Brittney said bursting into the house just for Marco sitting on a makeshift throne while his Harem gave pleasure to his cock.

-Hey, they never taught you to knock on a door.-Star said while she and the other bitches of Marco looked at her annoyed.

-Don't come with formalities, Witch. We know that the photo of Marco's penis is false ...- Brittney said before realizing how real the penis was before her.

-False, you offended Brittney.-Marco said arrogantly. Brittney had no word Marco's erection was 10 inches as her friend said. Which along with all the others was stunned while their hormonal instincts begged him to open the legs for the alpha male cock they had in front. Brittney too but did not want to be like someone weak in front of the witch of another dimension.

-Well I see that I'm wrong about Marco so if you want something to compensate ...- Brittney said before Star used her magic to take control of their bodies.

-Very well. High class bitch had the audacity to insult Master Marco and now you will pay for it. "Star said forcing Brittney and her entourage to take off their clothes. Like Star they had developed a curvaceous figure with cup D cups and hips size 34. After Star forced them to lie on the floor and open their legs.

"Go ahead, Master." Jackie said. Then Marco took his big erection and inserted it into Brittney's pussy.

\- What's up, Brittney? Have you never felt the penis of a real man before? Maybe I'm too much for you. "Marco said while Brittney could only moan. At first she was upset but after a while her basic instincts took over her and her face turned into a grimace that reflected pleasure and ecstasy. Finally both lovers ran at the same time.

"Well, who wants to be next?" Marco said and all of Brittney's companions raised their hands.

end for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


End file.
